


No Time for Doubt [Vid]

by tacky_tramp



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacky_tramp/pseuds/tacky_tramp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Eden Prime mission leaves Shepard a changed woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Time for Doubt [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> My first vid! An exercise in learning to capture footage and play with techniques. 
> 
> Footage from BioWare's Mass Effect: http://masseffect.bioware.com/about/trilogy/
> 
> Music: "Extreme Queen (Moby vs. Queen vs. Public Enemy" by LeeDM101  
> Check out Lee's other awesome mashups here: http://leedm101audiolego.blogspot.com/
> 
> Tech shout-outs to Fraps: http://www.fraps.com/ and Vegas: http://www.sonycreativesoftware.com/vegassoftware
> 
> http://hot-tramp.dreamwidth.org & http://www.youtube.com/users/tackytramp


End file.
